1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
There is a projector known in the art which includes a light modulation device modulating light emitted from a light source according to image information, and a projection lens projecting the light modulated by the light modulation device, as an apparatus capable of projecting an image on a screen or other projection surfaces (for example, see JP-A-2010-211114). In recent years, such a projector has been also proposed which has a short-focus lens capable of projecting an image from a position near the projection surface (proximity projection).
The projector disclosed in JP-A-2010-211114 includes an optical component housing, and a holding unit attached to the optical component housing. The optical component housing accommodates optical systems in the range from the light source up to the light modulation device. The holding unit holds the projection lens (projection device). A protrusion which projects in the direction perpendicular to the optical axis is attached to the side surface of the optical component housing.
According to the technology disclosed in JP-A-2010-211114, however, the projection lens may fall down or shift with respect to the optical component housing, or the optical component housing may break, which conditions occur in some cases by the weight of the projection lens, or shock or the like applied to the projector. When the fall or shift of the projection lens or the breakage of the optical component housing is caused, the optical axis of the projection lens shifts from the optical axis of the optical systems contained in the optical component housing, in which condition the quality of the projected image deteriorates. When the projection lens is provided with the short-focus lens capable of performing proximity projection, this problem becomes more serious due to the heavier weight of the projection lens.